Resident Evil: Desert Eagle
by Rodrigo Villarreal
Summary: Una operación militar anti-terrorista en medio del desierto termina reviviendo antiguos secretos que pondrán en peligro al mundo entero y a un enemigo jamás antes visto.


El primer capítulo de mi primer fic, espero que sea de su agrado.

Un par de indicaciones antes de comenzar:

-Los personajes son creaciones mías adaptadas a la historia del juego Resident Evil, propiedad de Capcom. Los escenarios mostrados no son reales, solo están basados en la geografía del lugar.

-El fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo para... divertir.

Sin más que decir...

**Prólogo**

**Año 2010**

**Irán**

**Región de Jorasán**

**El ejército estadounidense a enviado un selecto escuadrón de ataque a Irán para evitar el avance de un grupo terrorista que, luego de asaltar una antigua base militar rusa, ha estado transportando por meses una misteriosa carga que parece ser de mucha importancia para otras organizaciones, como mercenarios y gobiernos de toda la región. Pasandola de mano en mano, han logrado cruzar de norte a sur Asia, y se cree que el objetivo es llegar a Bagdad, donde podría ser utilizada con fines bélicos. El punto de encuentro elegido es una antigua ciudad, abandonada tras la guerra de 1980 contra su país vecino, Irak. Se espera que un grupo pequeño de hombres ocupe los antiguos edificios como refugio, para luego pasar la carga al siguiente equipo que finalmente cruzaría Irán para cruzar la frontera.**

**El equipo encargado de esta última labor fue capturado, dando la información necesaria para actuar.**

**Capítulo 1**

-Águila 1, tengo el objetivo a la vista, espero ordenes- Comunicó el hombre por su radio. Estaba tendido boca abajo en la azotea de un antiguo edificio de cuatro plantas enclavado en el centro de un poblado barrio. Era imposible enterarse de su presencia sin tener el equipo adecuado para hacerlo, su traje estaba diseñado especialmente para mimetizarse con su ambiente, en este caso, el techo grisáceo de la imponente construcción. Llevaba una sombrero playero, como el típico que ocupan los turistas en el caribe, y unos lentes de sol oscuros muy delgados que reflejaban como un espejo lo que estuviera delante de el. A su lado reposaba un bolso largo y macizo de los colores de su traje, bajo el, esperando ser utilizado, se encontraba un reluciente rifle de precisión pintado con mucha dedicación con los colores del desierto.

El hombre respondía al nombre de Lucien Furlong, un joven que había cumplido recién los 26 años de edad. De contextura delgada, su rostro mostraba rasgos rígidos que contrastaban con su forma de ser, siempre amable y preocupado. Era más bajo que la media, pero eso nunca interfirió con su desempeño como tirador de elite. A su corta edad, arrastraba un gran prestigio alrededor del mundo. Ha participado en la liberación de pueblos africanos presas de la tiranía, situaciones tensas de secuestros e incluso competencias deportivas, donde ostenta varios títulos.

-Espere ordenes, y no olvide nuestra prioridad sargento Furlong- Contestaron desde el otro lado de la señal.

Lucien llevaba horas con la vista pegada a un par de gruesos binoculares que eran parte de su equipo. A través del vidrio y los espejos veía con claridad un punto en especial quinientos metros hacia el norte. Apuntando hacia la rocosa cordillera que cubría todo el horizonte visible, frente a una larga línea de escombros sepultados bajo la arena, se encontraba una solitaria y misteriosa camioneta negra. Junto al vehículo, rodeándolo de cuando en cuando vigilando como cuervos hambrientos los cimientos que sobresalían sobre los bloques de concreto y los montículos de roca y arena, tres hombres con el rostro cubierto hasta la nariz por telas rojas con cuadros blancos. Uno de ellos llevaba un casco opaco metálico que le cubría hasta las orejas, otro llevaba una boina roja con una brillante estrella dorada al lado izquierdo. El tercer hombre mostraba casi con orgullo su calva cabeza, y para suplir la protección que brindan las cejas contra el sol, llevaba unos vistosos lentes oscuros de sol que por el tamaño parecían más un antifaz.

En el techo de la camioneta, fijado a el con tubos metálicos y grandes tornillos, una enorme ametralladora M2 con un grueso cañón dañado por la arena y el sol apuntaba hacia delante. A su lado, una caja verde oliva se unía a la pesada arma a través de una cadena de puntiagudas balas de bronce.

-Evitaré a toda costa que utilicen esa cosa- Se dijo a si mismo Lucien al verla. Llevaba toda la noche, que por cierto fue muy fría, esperando la llegada de los hombres que seguían buscando alguna cosa allá abajo.

Los hombres se veían apurados. Primero porque al llegar a la ciudad lo hicieron en una velocidad increíble a través de la angosta y pedregosa carretera que, bordeando una cantidad exorbitante de gigantescos peñascos, profundos acantilados y colosales paredes de roca, llegaba por el lado sur a la antigua ciudad en la se encontraban. Además de eso, la forma con la que buscaban entre los desechos denotaba su tensión. Lanzaban las planchas de aluminio varios metros, o pateaban los maderos firmemente atascado entre el concreto. La manera en la que buscaban no era de mucha importancia, si lo era el que buscaban.

Lucien estaba acostumbrado a solo seguir órdenes, era un soldado profesional, confiaba ciegamente en las decisiones que sus superiores tomaran. Pero el misterio reinante en esta situación ponía a funcionar su imaginación inevitablemente. Mientras posicionaba con mucha cautela y dedicación el rifle en su lugar, se vio a el mismo siendo el protagonista de una película de acción hollywoodense, donde el destino de su querido país estaba en manos de un solo hombre, que luchaba con gran valentía contra un pueblo entero de descendientes musulmanes, que controlaban de una u otra forma algún tipo de bomba nuclear o virus mortal que arrasaría con toda la población mundial si no se les detenía. Él era ese hombre, y luego de sonreír al imaginarse la escena, se dio cuenta que su "ridículo" escenario no lo era tanto¿y si estos hombres buscaban una bomba nuclear tal vez olvidada en la guerra que despobló a esta ciudad¿O quizás algún tipo de agente químico mortal?... ¿o un virus?

Prefirió no seguir pensando, solo lograría ponerse más nervioso de lo que naturalmente estaba, y créanme que no lo necesitaba. Para alguien que se crió en el norte de EE.UU. con crudos invierno y templados veranos la temperatura de este lugar del mundo era algo horrible, y dificultaba todo trabajo. A Lucien le incomodaba sudar, con las manos húmedas le costaba sostener con firmeza su rifle, y los guantes no le gustaban, pensaba que le quitaban el tacto a la situación. El sol le quitaba la vital visibilidad, y con esta intensidad hasta las paredes brillaban como focos encendidos. Lo único que agradecía de su situación era su traje nuevo, gracias a este no tendría que usar los incómodos trajes Ghillies, por que con uno de esos si que moriría de calor, literalmente.

El reloj de su muñeca derecha dio dos pitidos, avisándole a Lucien que el tiempo se había acabado. Con el dedo índice y corazón de su mano izquierda acomodó el pequeño auricular en su oreja del mismo lado, mientras que con la vista confirmaba la hora en la mano contraria. Cuando se dio cuenta que todo estaba en orden, apoyó el mentón en la culata de su rifle, dejando el ojo derecho mirando directo a través de la mira telescópica apoyada sobre el percutor del arma. Se movió un par de centímetros, hasta que estuvo conforme con su posición. Echó una última ojeada a la pantalla de su mini-computador para asegurarse de haber calculado perfectamente la distancia, la caída de la bala, el viento, y todo lo que pudiese afectar su tiro. Ahora sí estaba todo listo.

-Águila 1 a Cobra, cambio- Dijo con tono firme Lucien. Casi diez metros bajo sus pies, ocultos de manera sutil tras la sombra del edificio, una veintena de soldados americanos vestidos con su uniforme reglamentario marrón y portando el moderno fusil XM8 recién añadido al armamento del ejército estadounidense, se formaban ordenadamente tras un humvee, el famoso jeep de uso militar, pintado por completo de un apagado color caqui que le brindaba un excelente camuflaje. En el asiento del copiloto, un hombre que bordeaba los cincuenta años, con claros indicios de obesidad (así lo demostraba la forma en que el cinturón del casco se hundía en su papada) con unos brillantes ojos celestes y canas en el poco pelo que tenía sostenía el auricular de un aparato radial fijado en la parte inferior de su asiento.

-Cobra a Águila, mis chicos están ansiosos de moverse. Deberías ver la expresión del rostro de algunos de ellos, parecen animales.- Respondió con tono burlesco el hombre, que era el líder de la división en tierra.

-Me los imagino, teniente Ibrahim. Avíseles que se preparen, porque nuestra presa se acerca al punto de encuentro.

-Así lo haré, cambio y fuera-

Lucien esbozó una sonrisa, y se aprontó a comunicarse con la otra unidad en tierra, ubicada a diez kilómetros hacia el oeste, oculta entre un destruido complejo habitacional. Cambió la señal de su radio, moviendo una pequeña manilla en el aparato guardado en el bolsillo de su pecho. Nunca despegaba la mira de su objetivo, los tres hombres ahora se reunían frente a la camioneta, discutiendo acaloradamente. Cuando encontró la señal correcta en su radio, Lucien vio salir una figura humana desde los escombros cercanos al vehículo. Era el hombre del pasamontañas nuevamente, el líder de los terroristas que, al verlo, volvían a sus posiciones iniciales y continuaban mirando a su alrededor como si nada sucediera. Portaba un aparato parecido a un teléfono celular, y sobre el, una pequeña e imperceptible luz roja parpadeaba. El hombre del pasamontañas lo mantenía siempre lo más cercano al suelo, llegando a veces a arrodillarse.

-Águila 1 a Camello, cambio- Transmitió Lucien, viendo como el hombre del pasamontañas le indicaba algo a los hombres de la camioneta, apuntando esta misma con la mano en la que portaba una reluciente e imponente pistola, una hermosa Desert Eagle .50, tal vez bañada en oro, a juzgar por la forma en que reflejaba la luz del sol.

-Camello a Águila 1, estamos listos y dispuestos para actuar- Respondió de una manera fría la voz grave de un hombre adulto. Era el mayor Gordon, un macizo hombre de casi dos metros de altura. Su piel negra ocultaba cualquier indicio de quemaduras por el sol y el daño natural de la arena en el viento. Era famoso entre los jóvenes de infantería por ser un héroe en la invasión a Irak, y ser el portador del récord de bajas enemigas.

El hombre del pasamontañas giro sobre si mismo apuntando con el aparato hacia el suelo. Lucien dedujo que se rindió, al ver como guardaba el aparato de forma violenta en uno de los tantos bolsillos de tela marrón amarillenta que cubrían su abdomen. El terrorista del casco se acercó a el y le dijo algo imposible de escuchar, pero pareció agradarle a su líder. Ambos caminaron el corto trecho hacia el maltrecho automóvil tranquilamente, mientras el hombre calvo y el de la boina roja con la estrella dorada se subían en la parte trasera, este último sostuvo sin vacilar el mango de la pesada ametralladora. El hombre del pasamontañas subió al puesto del copiloto, y se dejó caer en el asiento levantando una fina nube de polvo, cosa que sucedió en mayor medida cuando cerró la puerta. El hombre del casco entró torpemente al puesto del chofer, y antes de pensar en cerrar la puerta, se concentró en prender el motor de la camioneta, cosa que no consiguió en los primeros tres intentos.

-Mierda, se adelantaron- Se dijo a si mismo Lucien. Con un solo movimiento cambió nuevamente la señal de la radio, esta vez poniéndose de rodillas de un solo salto. Acomodó nuevamente el auricular a su oreja y se dispuso a hablar, mientras se disponía a instalar el bípode metálico a su rifle.

-Central, tenemos ciertos problemas aquí, necesitamos apoyo aéreo o lo que sea que pueda llegar a nuestra posición en menos de cinco minutos-

Hubo un tenso silencio que no duró más de cinco segundos, pero para Lucien pareció toda una eternidad. Mientras esperaba una respuesta, vio como la camioneta se ponía en movimiento, y lentamente, sin siquiera emitir el más mínimo ruido, el vehículo avanzaba justo en la dirección donde el escuadrón Cobra se encontraba escondido, dispuestos a atacar cuando se lo ordenaran.

-El apoyo aéreo va en camino, ejecuten ahora- ordenó el comandante desde la Central. Para alguien experimentado como Lucien, el tono de voz que escuchó parecía ocultar algo, como si una leve vibración de fondo contuviera un mensaje subliminal. Pero con tanta tensión, decidió ignorarlo y confiar, como siempre, en sus superiores.

-Sí señor- Respondió seguro Lucien, al momento en que apoyaba su pie en la cornisa del edificio y desde uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacaba el pesado cargador de su arma.

…

La Central no era más que una enorme carpa ubicada a cientos de kilómetros hacia el lado este de la ciudad, rodeada por otras más pequeñas y de no tan importante uso. Encallada entre dos cordones montañosos interrumpidos por numerosas dunas de arena, era imposible verla desde cualquier posición en tierra, no así desde el aire. Dentro de la carpa, se ordenaban en dos filas paralelas una decena de computadores, cada uno de ellos con un operador, en su mayoría militares muy jóvenes que quizás nunca ha disparado un arma ni que tampoco antes habían salido de su país. Al fondo, en el centro, estaban los aparatos de radio, sobre una y, a simple vista, frágil mesa plegable de plástico. Estos aparatos eran el único nexo posible entre ellos y el escuadrón dentro de la ciudad.

Hacían no más de diez segundos que la comunicación entre Lucien y el comandante había finalizado, y todos los presentes en la Central pudieron escucharla, y darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

El comandante miraba hacia fuera, por la entrada principal abierta de par en par dejando entrar el viento tibio de la tarde. El sudor bajaba por sus patillas, llegando hasta su cuello. Se afirmaba el mentón con una mano, y con la otra sostenía el codo de la misma. Se notaba a simple vista su nerviosismo, en su forma de respirar o de mirar hacia las dunas que adornaban el paisaje que se extendía frente a él.

Una tímida y joven mujer, de cabellos tan rubios como la arena del lugar y piel blanca y pecosa enrojecida por las quemaduras, se atrevió a romper el incómodo silencio que invadió la sala. Sin pedir permiso previo, se levantó de su silla, bajo la mirada atónita de sus compañeros, y se dirigió a su superior con voz desafiante.

-Esos refuerzos que usted prometió no existen¿no es así comandante?-

No supo de donde sacó tanta confianza, pero no se arrepentía. No podía soportar la simple idea de que todos esos hombres estuvieran abandonados a su suerte y ellos, teniendo los medios suficientes para poder ayudarlos, no lo hicieran.

-¡No se dirija así al comandante, vuelva a su posición!- Le ordenó uno de los guardias, que se acercó a ella en dos zancadas, desafiante sosteniendo su rifle por el cañón y la culata.

-¡Deténgase, no armemos un escándalo, por favor!- Gritó el comandante. Siempre del mismo modo, el corpulento hombre caminó hacia la joven muchacha, que inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás para evitar hacer contacto con el guardia que la miraba con odio a los ojos y su posición denotaba sus intenciones de atacarla en cualquier momento.

El comandante alejó el guardia y se interpuso entre los dos. Miró a la muchacha con una mirada analítica, levantando el mentón. Luego de un breve lapso, suspiró y se secó el sudor de la frente.

-Espero que no vuelva a hablarme en ese tono- El hombre hablaba calmadamente, sin siquiera mostrar una señal de enojo -no me gustaría que una mujer con tanto potencial manchara su expediente por una estupidez-

La mujer pareció relajarse, y sus hombros, que estaban encogidos, volvieron a su posición inicial.

-Me debe una disculpa- Remató el comandante.

La joven mujer sintió como si una invisible daga atravesara su corazón¿disculparse por qué¿Por decir la verdad?

-Señor, pero, esos hombres…- Murmuró de manera casi imperceptible, pero claramente preocupada.

-Estarán bien, son profesionales altamente capacitados, usted bien lo sabe-

Todos en la sala miraban la escena ignorando por completo su trabajo. La expectación se palpaba en el ambiente, acompañada del incómodo silencio.

Decidió no armar un problema más grande, y de sus labios un resignado "lo siento" brotó, rompiendo toda tensión existente.

-Bien, vuelva a su trabajo- Dijo algo más relajado el comandante, al momento que continuaba su camino hacia el aparato de radio cruzando por el camino de tierra que se formaba entre las dos filas de computadores.

La muchacha se sentó en su silla de escritorio, e intentó concentrarse en la pantalla del computador, que mostraba imágenes satelitales que eran actualizadas cada cinco segundos. Se podía ver la ciudad en sus colores reales, con la forma de una dispareja mancha rayada con líneas rectas en medio de las rocas. En el centro de esta, marcada con un cuadro verde, la posición de Lucien, sobre este enorme edificio. Unos centímetros más hacia la parte superior de la pantalla se veían un cuadro rojo, con una línea que llegaba hasta el camino de entrada marcando su trayectoria, este cuadro marcaba a los terroristas y su camioneta. Más arriba en la imagen, ya sobre el cordón montañoso que rodeaba la ciudad, y de forma dispareja, una serie de triángulos isósceles rojos con su arista más alta indicando hacia la ciudad, se acercaban a esta rápidamente con cada imagen que era actualizada.

-Que Dios los proteja- Susurró la muchacha al momento que una lagrima recorría su mejilla, bajo la mirada de sus incrédulos compañeros.


End file.
